First Encounter
by Neon Filth
Summary: The Pokemon Black/White trainers receive their first gift from Professor Juniper, finally! However, battles are done a little differently this time... Cheren x Bianca x Trainer


"Wake up, dear!"

I sat up, feeling my heart in my throat. I hadn't been sleeping - how could I! Today was the day. It had to be.

I squirmed out from under the covers, already partially dressed, hopping into a pair of shorts and grabbing my cap off the table. I held it between my bare knees and swept my hair into a ponytail, unable to avoid the grinning, wide eyes in the mirror.

This was it. I was leaving home.

A short knock on my door sounded behind me, and I jumped. "Hon, you awake?"

My mother peeped around from behind the door, and I waved her in. With a sly grin, she hopped into the doorway. Her hands were behind her back.

"Why can't I get you to be this awake on Sunday mornings, huh?" she teased.

Threading my ponytail through my cap, I laughed.

She took a few more steps and finally, with a loud "Ta-da!" she procured from behind her back an elegantly-wrapped package.

I nearly squealed in excitement, rushing to grab it. She lifted it out of my grasp, tsking to herself.

"Wait for your friends, dear," she tutted, sitting it down with a flourish on my desk.

I eyed the wrapping paper excitedly, unable to keep my heart from pounding.

On the tiny yellow tag, I read: FROM, PROFESSOR JUNIPER.

Sitting down with a huff on my bed, I busied myself with tying my shoes.

"I can't believe it," my mom sighed, plopping down next to me. Her hands were nervously knotted in her lap, and I placed my hand over them.

"We'll be fine, mom," I assured her. Her face, youthful despite the tiny lines of worry in the corners of her eyes, assumed a wistful grin and she blinked back the tears ready to form on her lash line.

The doorbell rang before she could say anything more, and she stood up.

"I know," she said suddenly, shaking her head, "Just having an empty nest, you know?"

I snorted a soft dismissive laugh. "I'll visit, ma. You're not getting rid of me that easy."

As she hopped down the stairs to answer the door, I caught her brushing tears from her cheek and felt a small pang of homesickness.

_She'll be fine. Everyone has to leave at one time or other_.

Suddenly, silently, Cheren appeared in the doorway. His blue-black hair tousled slightly from the wind, cheeks flushed, he somehow still managed to look as solemn as ever.

"Hey," he breathed, his sharp eyes zoning in on the package on the table. He raised an eyebrow behind his glasses. "Is that it?"

I nodded energetically as he shuffled over and sat next to me on the bed. His black jeans created a stark contrast with my pale legs.

With a furtive look, he placed a hand on my thigh.

"Hold on," I said, feeling my face grow warm. "Wait for Bianca."

Five minutes of silence staring at the box on the desk, and suddenly we heard the front door slam.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to!" Bianca's loud voice sounded in the living room, and a small earthquake followed as she stormed up the steps.

"Am I late?" she asked, breaching the doorway exasperatedly. She saw Cheren and I on the bed, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, just in time!" I piped.

She slung her green bag down off her shoulder, sitting it on the floor. The collar of her shirt slipped down a little as she bent, and I glared with jealousy at the bobbing half moons of her breasts - large and womanly in comparison to mine.

"Ready?" she asked.

Cheren stood, tugging his shirt down over the obvious bulge in his jeans. "Yeah."

I followed, and we approached the package on the table. With a nod of approval from Bianca and I, Cheren made the first move and undid the bow from around the box. Lifting the lid, I saw a playful grin dance in his eyes.

"Wow," Bianca breathed shyly.

The dildos lay nestled in a solid black case. Green, blue, red. Each one bore distinctive markings - the blue tinged with white and yellow, the red with varying shades of brown and black, and the green with bright slashes of yellow.

"Who gets to pick first?" I asked.

Cheren shrugged. "Your house, I suppose you do."

I stared down into the box, my eyes wandering from each dildo. Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy models, all pristine and waiting for their new trainer.

With a hesitant hand, I grabbed the Oshawott from the case. It glowed briefly in my hand, imprinting to me as a trainer, and I felt it vibrate slightly in approval.

"Bianca, how about you?" Cheren asked.

With a squeal of delight, she snatched the Tepig from the box. "Good, I wanted this one!"

Cheren pushed his glasses up his nose with a sly grin, and took the Snivy.

"Thought so," he said matter-of-factly.

I ran my fingers over the dildo contemplatively. It wiggled, twisting slightly. It was new, now, but after training it would be capable of so much more ...

"Well," Bianca ventured after a few minutes. "Should we battle?"

Cheren flushed for a moment, glancing at the door. "But her mom ... Wouldn't she-?"

"My mom knows," I said curtly.

"Yeah, but what if it makes a mess ..."

"We'll be fine!" Bianca interrupted. With a wild grin, she pointed Tepig at me.

I felt a surge of anger rise in my chest, and felt my face grow hot. _Figures she'd challenge me first_, I thought. _She wants to make me look bad in front of Cheren ..._

"How about it?" she breathed nervously.

Cheren stepped to the side, crossing his arms and cradling Snivy in an elbow.

With an affirmative nod, I sat Oshawott down on the table.

Unzipping my shorts, I tugged them down, kicking them to the side. Bianca carefully used one hand to unzip the side of her long white skirt, sliding them down her wide hips and stepping out of them.

"Shoes?" I questioned.

She shrugged, kicking them off. "May as well."

I stepped out of mine as well. Bianca's panties were white, a lacy triangle with thin straps riding high on her hips. Mine were a little less impressive, I noticed with a twinge of embarrassment, pink briefs with blue stars on them.

She pulled her shirt off, exposing her large breasts and matching white bra. I did the same, annoyed at myself for choosing today to wear a black one. With a quick look at Cheren, who was shyly averting his eyes as we prepared, I slipped out of my bra and panties.

Bianca's breasts sagged a little without her bra, the nipples candy pink and alert in the somewhat chill air of my room. Her patch was blonde, thin, and the lips of her ladyhood were puffy. As she sat on the floor, leaning back on her ass, I saw that they hardly parted even when she spread her knees apart. I joined her on the floor, sitting just inside her legs.

Placing my pussy across from hers, noticed just how thinner my lips were - the tiny nub of my clit stood erect, pointing a pink head at her secretive mound.

"You're already wet," she chuckled, flicking a daring finger down the side of my lips, pulling slow to reveal the pearly strand of fluid that followed it.

I grit my teeth in embarrassed frustration, and poked a finger between her lips. She blushed, and I wiggled it around so she could hear the soft squishing,

"So are you."

She brandished Tepig in her hand, and eyed me determinedly. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

Slowly, she inserted Tepig into my pussy, pushing it nearly down the end.

I did the same with Oshawott, having to part her with my free hand a little before it would go in. Exposed to air, I saw her clit was a little longer than mine - flushed red with anticipation.

The battle began. Channeling mental commands through the dildo, Oshawott began to thrum in my hand. Bianca squealed, wiggling a little on the floor. I began to feel the slow shakes of Tepig from within my vagina, a sweet thrill that rang through my muscles.

"You're pretty strong," Bianca gasped, heaving her chest as spasms made her breath catch.

Tepig roared to life inside of me, tickling my clit with strong vibrations I didn't think Bianca was capable of conjuring.

I became enraptured by the sweat beading on her breasts, a tiny trickle rolling down to the tip of an erect nipple. She was close, I could see it in her glazed eyes, in the tiny open mouth with saliva pooling just behind the lip.

Urging Oshawott to vibrate faster, I leaned forward and caught one of Bianca's nipples in my mouth. Swirling my tongue around it, I heard her squeal and felt Tepig bounce within me.

"No fair!" she cried, pushing me forward with an elbow. Oshawott slipped out of my hand as Bianca shoved me onto my back, her slick breasts pressed against my face. She straddled my legs, squeezing Tepig between them and rubbing my clit with her spare fingers.

Controlling the hot wave that began to rise in my nether regions, I took Bianca's nipple back into my mouth and sucked. Closing my eyes, I tried to reach out to Oshawott ...

My orgasm was rapidly approaching, so I quickened my efforts to get Bianca to cum first.

Her finger had found a rhythm against my erect clit, circling tantalizingly and thrumming the tip every few seconds. I felt my vagina clench around her dildo, I was going to cum -

Suddenly, Bianca cried out, and I felt a blast of heat against my leg. She released her grip on me, falling backwards, and looking over my breasts I saw that Oshawott had listened to me.

Sticking partially out of her spasming hole, Oshawott was thrumming - although weakly - to my mental connection. It had listened to me!

Bianca's juices had squirted down my leg, and she rushed to pull Oshawott from her pussy. Heaving a large sigh, she handed me Oshawott.

"You win," she said weakly, gingerly taking Tepig from me. I yelped as the buzzing tip brushed my clitoris, and Bianca laughed. "How close did I get you?"

"Pretty close," I breathed shakily, sitting absolutely still. My body ached with need, and my juices began to pool beneath my asscheeks on the floor.

I gasped as Bianca rubbed her finger against my hole.

"Want me to finish?" she teased.

I sent a nervous glance over at Cheren, who was bright red and watching us with unzipped jeans.

Bianca didn't wait for my approval, slipping a finger in my tight entrance and manualizing my clitoris with her finger. The orgasm shot through me like a bullet almost instantly, and I couldn't resist crying out in satisfaction.

We lay there for a minute, Bianca gently cleaning Tepig and Oshawott, Cheren watching us with an erection resting casually against his belly.

I shuddered to think of the power Oshawott would soon have. The more trainers it encounters, the more versatile it becomes. Pokedildos evolve to vibrate faster, to grow attachments, to become wider or curved, to split into two heads ...

"Well, Cheren?" Bianca said after a while.

Cheren had never taken his eyes off us, and I briefly wondered just how attracted he was to either of us.

"Yes?"

"Don't you want to battle, too?"

He flushed, eyeing the spots of cum on the floor. "Well, I suppose it couldn't get any messier in here ..."

Sitting his glasses on the floor, he stripped down as we had. His lean abdomen, sinuous and tufted with a little sweep of hair below his bellybutton, shone with sweat, and his circumcised penis was twitching with arousal.

Bianca giggled nervously, "Who will you battle, Cheren?"

He shrugged, sitting across from me. I stared at his erection, average in length but slightly chubbier in girth, as it pointed at my pussy.

"I think I'll take on the winner, don't you think?" he asked me.

I sat up, taking Oshawott from Bianca. "Sure."

In my hand, I felt Oshawott squirm, recognizing a male opponent. Slowly, the tip of the dildo began to whorl inward, widening as it hollowed itself.

"Oh! I've never seen a Pokedildo transform before!" Bianca gasped in amazement.

I pushed the hollow cylinder down over Cheren's dick, and he waited a few seconds to allow Oshawott to adjust to his size. With tentative fingers, he pushed Snivy into my pussy - still slippery from Bianca's ravaging.

Snivy roared to life, and I felt my legs shake. Oshawott ...

The Pokedildo began to squirm like jelly in my hand, stroking Cheren's dick with slow pumps. I watched as the eyes of my childhood friend widened behind his glasses, and his belly shook with each pump.

I felt Snivy wiggle side to side within the walls of my pussy, and moaned despite myself.

"So, this is what it's like ..." Cheren mused. His glasses became foggy, and through Oshawott's walls I could feel his dick tense up.

With a deep shudder, Snivy grew slightly wider inside of me, rubbing sweetly against my walls and tightening my clitoris closer to its body.

With my spare hand, I reached down between Cheren's nearly hairless legs and stroked his balls with my fingertips. He shuddered with an exasperated smile, and I felt his balls tighten in my hand.

"You're pretty good at this," he said. I saw his eyes flash behind his glasses, and with a shaky hand he began to knead one of my breasts.

The dual sensations of his Pokedildo quaking between my legs and his fingers flicking my nipple was almost too much to bear. "Cheren!"

Quickly, blindly, I snuck a finger beneath his balls and began quickly rubbing the timid pucker of his asshole.

"Oh, you -" Cheren started, but his voice cracked as it gave way to moaning. I felt something hot on my chest, and leaned away from Cheren. His cum dribbled down between my breasts, and I closed my eyes as more spouted up from Oshawott's hollow end.

Bianca squealed with laughter as the last spurt of Cheren's cum slashed across my cheek. I blushed furiously, wiping it away as Cheren dropped onto his back. Snivy still rattled within my vagina, and I felt a chill of surprise rush through me.

"Don't stop," I cried.

Despite Cheren's seeming exhaustion, he continued to mentally stimulate Snivy. Soon, the ticklish warmth of another orgasm ripped through my body, and I squirmed backwards. My clenching muscles squeeze Snivy out of my vagina, and I shivered with pleasure.

"Wow, you guys," Bianca said, her eyes traveling from my slick thighs to Cheren's still-twitching erection, "That was intense."

Gingerly, Cheren plucked Oshawott from around his dick, and the Pokedildo almost instantly snapped back into its former shape. "So much power," he muttered, twirling it between his hands.

We got dressed in silence, wiping ourselves down in the bathroom across the hall. I blushed as I wiped Cheren's seed from my chest, and Bianca giggled at me as I did so.

"It's weird at first, isn't it?" she asked, sending furtive glances at my small breasts.

"A little," I conceded shyly.

Cheren tucked his slowly shrinking erection into the waistband of his briefs. Adjusting his glasses, I saw that he was just as composed as ever. Maybe I was imagining how he looked at us ...

"Well," he said after a while, tucking Snivy into a small carrying case around his shoulder, "I suppose we should get back to Professor Juniper. I'm sure she'll want to know how we're doing."


End file.
